The instant invention relates to a buggy or perambulator comprising an upper sliding frame, a lower sliding frame, to which the front wheels are attached, wherein, in the upright driving position of the buggy, viewed in the side view, upper sliding frame and lower sliding frame are approximately aligned with one another, as well as a rear frame, to which the rear wheels are attached, said buggy, in the driving position, viewed in the side view, is in each case oriented at an angle to the sliding frame, wherein the buggy can be collapsed about joints from the driving position into a transport position, in which upper sliding frame, lower sliding frame and rear frame, rest comparatively flat on top of one another.
Buggies or perambulators of the afore-mentioned type are known on principle from the prior art. WO 2005012738 A1, for example, describes such a buggy, wherein the chassis thereof is illustrated in FIG. 1. In the case of this known buggy, the three parts of the chassis, namely the upper sliding frame, the lower sliding frame and the rear frame, pivot about a single common joint axis, which extends in transverse direction of the chassis, upon collapsing. This requires that the approximately disk-shaped joint parts, which are connected to the individual frame parts of the chassis, are arranged downstream from one another, viewed in the direction of the joint axis.
On principle, the buggies of this type are collapsed in such a manner that, after releasing the joint lock, the upper sliding frame is pivoted backwards in the direction of the rear frame. This alternative has the disadvantage that the elements of the canopy, which consists of textile materials, or of the seat area, come into contact with the bottom in the collapsed position and can thus become dirty.
There are also buggies comprising an afore-mentioned basic design of the chassis, in the case of which the collapsing is carried out in such a manner that the upper sliding frame is pivoted forwards in the direction of the lower sliding frame. In this alternative, however, the user might jam his fingers between struts of the parts of the chassis, which move in the direction of one another, upon collapsing, so that injuries might occur.